Yenwreth Ursbane
Yenwreth's Tale The town. Growing up in a town of hunters would seem hard for most, Yenwreth however, was not most people. For it was not only the hunting he enjoyed, but the tales that could be spun from glorious combat, cunning feats and above all, a hero of the people. Yenwreth soon learned to put this fixation with tales to use, picking up a wooden lute, and strumming his way to the tavern, full of drunken adults, seductive wenches and seedy salesmen. for most, a daunting audience to start with, but Yenwreth was not playing for the audience, he was fairly certain that he would be cast out of the pub, and told to go back to hunting, but he was not one to just throw away an opportunity. However when he began playing, the noise of the tavern began to die down, eyes began to turn his way, and even the service girls of the pub stopped to look, this young boy was playing a lute, and playing it well. By sundown the people were singing along, arm in arm, getting increasingly drunk, coins were being poured at his feet like the rain of a stormy night. Everything was going well for Yenwreth, until one patron staggered up to him, declaring that his music would make a deaf man's ears bleed, and telling him that he would have to fight for his gold. The man was obviously not from this village, a drunken fool if he thought he could take on a son of the forest, but things got out of hand, Yenwreth felt as though he wasn't himself, unable to control his anger, the man fell before him, the end of Yenwreth's lute adorning his blood, he turned to the crowd, frightened of what they would do to him, his people were a primal bunch, but surely there was a point somewhere, he prepared to run, when he heard a soft smacking noise from the back of the crowd, continuing to grow in volume, and location changing at random. Yenwreth was almost too shocked to realize what was happening, they were applauding him, for this man's death. Later that night, Yenwreth was treated to his first taste of alcohol, or "Buzz Brew" as he called it, the townsfolk laughed as he spat out his first sip in disgust, patting him on the back, and assuring he'd acquire the taste, he wasn't so sure, it tasted fowl, like how the hunters smelled when they returned from trips. Yenwreth didn't feel like a hero for killing that man, it was not an exciting tale, he needed to see more, to understand the way the world worked, he was only 14, and had just then had his first alcoholic beverage. No, this simply would not do, Yenwreth needed to explore, needed to actually see the tales of song unfold before his eyes, rather than read about them in books, hear the clash of steel, smell the sweat of the combatants and see the determination in their eyes. So that very same night, while the hunters were out checking traps, Yenwreth left town, with nothing but the lute he had played, and the clothes on his back. Finding Companions As Yenwreth walked through the surrounding forest, he was aware of the danger, he was not fearful of the storm brewing overhead or the howls of the wolves hear off on the mountain. No, Yenwreth was fearful of the eyes that stalked him as he walked, hush low to the ground, he was being careful not to leave tracks, he knew the hunters of the village could easily track him and bring him back to the village. It was for this reason, that tonight Yenwreth would walk the brush path, using leaves as padding for his feet, he was weary of the gaze upon him, figuring it to be a beast, he stood up tall, beating his chest in the direction of the creature, and backing away slowly, he had been trained to fight wolves and other beasts as such, he had never come into actual combat with one before, but all his training and hunting would surely have prepared him for a fight against a single combatant. Yenwreth realised he had to fight it here and now, if he continued to run, the wolf would increase in confidence, establish itself as the sure victor, and attack him, Yenwreth wasn't sure he could take a confident wolf in battle. As Yenwreth bent to pick up a stick from the undergrowth, he noticed too late that the height of the eyes were far too high to be that of a wolf, even an alpha, this was a gargantuan mass of claws and fur, roaring wildly as it rushed toward him with a murderous look in it's eyes, Yenwreth had heard tales of these, the fabled "Great Bears" horrible beasts that would devour others for food, and sometimes even just entertainment. His father had told him that they were the malevolent spirits of the world, not ready to cease their evildoing and trouble making. Fabled bear or not, this was a problem Yenwreth needed to face right now, he had no time to grab the stick, before he was darting for the nearest tree, scaling as he was told, since most predators couldn't climb trees, he was safe for the time being. But this bear was smart, it began to claw at the base of the tree, whittling into the soft fleshy bark of it, and causing the tree to shake violently, Yenwreth could hold on no longer, the tree may have been tall, but it was not thick and Yenwreth knew a fall onto the bear was safer than a fall onto the hard ground, or rocks hiding in the bushes. As Yenwreth fell, his fist was extended, gravity carrying him down faster and faster, he felt his fist hit the ground, his eyes slammed shut as he didn't want to see the beast that finally took his life. The Bear roared in anger, he could hear the bear pacing, he began to question why the bear wasn't attacking him, and finally, curiosity got the better of him and his eyes fluttered open. When Yenwreth first looked around, he saw the bear, roaring at him, as if about to strike. Yenwreth put his hand on the earth, to push himself into a sprint, but his palm grazed a warm red liquid, looking closer he found it to be blood, Yenwreth didn't think he was bleeding, and after looking himself over, he assured himself of this fact, he snapped back into focus when the bear roared once again, raising on it's hind legs. It was at this point he was able to get a good look at the bear, and noticed the source of the blood was coming from the bear's nose, Yenwreth had not hit the ground with his fist, rather, it had struck the bear on his descent, he prepared to take advantage of this, standing up confidently, puffing up his chest and shouting at the bear, the bear backed off a little, but stood it's ground. Yenwreth and the bear continued to stand off for several hours, before he managed to scare the bear into a cautious retreat, Yenwreth did the same, continuing on the path he had been following earlier, and eventually breaking free of the scrub of the forest. But apparently he was not out of danger yet, for on the main road, he saw what looked to be a demon, clad in rags still aflame and smouldering, walking the path with a devilish grin and burning emotion in his eyes, he saw the fire coming from the town the demon was walking from, knew he needed to stop him from setting the next aflame, and began to stalk this curious creature. Thankfully, the demon took a different path, leading away from the town, Yenwreth was sad to see such an interesting source for songs disappear, but he needed to get his priorities out of the way, however, Yenwreth was unaware that later in his life, that "Demon" would be making a very large difference. Yenwreth's Qualities Yenwreth does not find his strength in brute force, rather using his wits, and charms to confuse the enemy, allowing his allies to strike at their best. While he prefers to remain out of the spotlight, and just help his team out, there come times when he must step up to the plate, and take most of the damage. He's durable in a fight, his extreme charisma adding to his friend's morale, closing their wounds with sheer will and determination. Yenwreth. Does not. Under any circumstances. Back down. From a fight. Yenwreth's abilities work well with his team, moving them into prime position, allowing them to hit the enemy's weak points. Yenwreth knows many healing abilities, but can also be a formidable opponent in one on one combat. As a bard, Yenwreth knows many topics, and always seems to have some titbit of information to share. Yenwreth can melt the hearts of women, but is also susceptible to having his own stolen frequently. While Yenwreth might act like a lady killing one night stand kind of guy, he's really searching for the perfect girl to settle down with. References Trivia 1. Yenwreth has created a religion around his small red velvet cushion 2. Yenwreth became increasingly confused when his teammate became a J-Pop star 3. Yenwreth doesn't actually hate Scrabbly, he just hates what he stands for, and who he is. 4. Prone to fits of anger, Yenwreth didn't actually feel too different while under the effects of the Astral Elixir 5. Yenwreth is still proud of the time he shamed the ranger with his own bow. Quotes "I didn't punch you half-wit, you got in the way of my fist" "What do you mean I can't sleep with her?" "So...do you think they'd listen to me if I took off all my clothes?" "I HIGHLY doubt, that a /bear/ is going to help in this situation" "Tch, Bears" "So wait wait, bark-skin....doesn't actually turn your skin into bark?" "Oh Look Ezreal landed the killing blow, woooo...." "I've always wondered what I'd do to an anthropological bear girl." "Look, so what if she tried to kill me before? She's offering sex now." "I don't understand why merchants don't let you buy sex, sex sells you know?" "Can I punch it?" "No?" "Can I eat it?" No?" "Can I fuck it?" "Then what good is it to this world?! I must destroy it!" Category:Characters